Love to the End of 8 Tails
by Marukai
Summary: RenxOc(rating for future scenes, wink)Ren is plagued by nightmares linking to an curse that was placed upon his family. But when the source is discovered, Ren struggles even after it's removed from him. (btw, I suck at summaries :( )
1. The Curse of Kin

Notes:  
Marukai: I does not own Shaman King, but I wish to own Ren in a way. -wink- However, I do own the characters Marukaique, Makena and Makena's True/Pure forms. :D Also, this is my first ever fanfic, so if you do flame me, don't flame me to Hell. t.t

Ren: HEY! No one can ever own me! I am way too powe-** gak!**

Marukai: -strangles- He's just sleeping. :D

"Blahblah" words.  
'_Blahblah' _thoughts.  
blahblah Sentijakan, the universal language of demons from Saturn (how corny, but true.), the Jatiskan (wolf demon)version.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Curse of Kin 

Flames burst and roared around in an unimaginable quantity. Fearful villagers were screaming, running, and confused. However, none could escape the death that was upon them. It was complete chaos, accented even more as trees tumbled over like dominos onto others and people, sentencing them into a fiery death.

"Is this what you really wanted, you worthless Tao?" An extremely large white wolf chuckled. It had 8 tails, each ending with a flurry of either a pastel red, blue, yellow, green, orange, purple, white, or black. It roared, giving a simple idea to all who lived so far to hear it: It was a demon, and its intention was to eliminate all the humans inside the city. "All you had to do was come peacefully, look what you have done."

"I've done?" The leader of the Tao spat out, "My fault all my people are dead? You are mad, my dear," He attempted to stay strong, "You have caused all of this, and Vengeance will get you soon enough."

The demon laughed, causing a quake as its tails smashed against the ground. "I see, you still believe in these 'vengeful, angry spirits'. Hmm..." The wolf thought for a moment. "I'll make a deal with you and let you live to lead your people that are strong enough to survive. But only under a certain condition," A large grin plastered itself across the demon wolf's mouth.

The Tao leader thought for a minute, '_What sacrifice must I make... I don't wish to fall prank to this foolish demon, but what choice do I have?'_ He finally came to a conclusion, not thinking of the consequences. "Fine, what must I do to have you banish yourself from my lands?"

The demon laughed, realizing what a fool this human must be to agree to a demon's deal, but it did give him credit for being so bold. Slowly, it brought its large muzzle close to the fear-stricken soul.

"You must sacrifice a child of one of your children to be my slave in the far future. That child that shall be enslaved must be strong, be a great leader," It paused, chuckling, knowing that this was a great deal on its end. "Hmm… Let's also try for a little feisty and arrogant," the demon wolf grinned even more, knowing that it would not matter if the Tao refused the deal.

"What? Are you mad? I refuse to every end. I would rather die and go to Hell and have my soul tortured for eternity rather than to enslave my kin."

"I knew you would refuse, you simple human. You have no choice, I'm terribly sorry," With its last sentence, it giggled and snorted as a curse came slowly from its lips. "Under the light of Jatiska, I, Marukaique suppress a kin of Tao into future enslavement to me… in a far time… 70 years." A ball of light as multicolored as the ends of Marukaique's tails appeared, the demon headbutted it toward the Tao. He was too busy absorbing his stupidity, and was struck.

However. The ball of light halved itself, breaking away and slipping into the demon's chest. Before the Tao passed out into a world of darkness, he saw the strangest thing that would be burned into his memory forever. The wolf demon transformed into a young girl with long white hair, blue eyes, odd wolf ears, claws, and the strangest outfit ever. He memorized those details, and fell into darkness, waiting to awake for the sake of his people.

* * *

70 years later. 

Horo Horo sat quietly, waiting for the perfect moment. Yoh looked at him like he was crazy, knowing exactly what would happen, but thought it'd be funny to see Horo get hurt.

"REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNN! Wake up, you've been like sleeping all day!" ... Nothing happened, Horo tried again and again, boring Yoh to the point that he had to leave. While this was all going on, Ren was trapped into a nightmare that no one could see him suffering in.

"Ren...?"

Ren turned quickly toward a voice, in fright as he was surrounded by darkness.

"Ren... where are you? I need to find you..."

Ren dropped to his knees, as the voice seemed innocent but evilly haunting. He felt somehow thatwhoever was out there was out to hurt him, and hurt him bad. Suddenly, the voice changed to a rasping, hoarse bark.  
"Who is it! Show yourself! Who are you?" He shouted into the black void.

Suddenly, a white wolf with 8 tails, not much larger than a German Sheppard pounced out and jumped on him, snarling and biting. An instant before the wolf clamped its jaws around Ren's neck, he sprung awake in a cold sweat leaving Horo Horo very confused.

"Ren? What happened? What's wrong?" Horo started to poke at the scared teen, a bit concerned.

"Wha-? Erm, nothing happened, nothing's wrong either." Ren barked at Horo, then got up and raided the refrigerator for any sign of milk.

Horo Horo was very worried, one moment Ren was scared out of his mind, the next he seemed like the normal arrogant jerk he was used to.  
"Well hurry up! We have a match today remember?"

Ren sighed, contemplating on his dream...nightmare situation. _'What in the world was that about? Oh well... it was probably nothing.'_

* * *

A/N: Ok, go first chapter. Sorry if it's kinda short, it's my first one (as stated above). If you want another chapter, 5 reviews will get you a second chapter, and 10 reviews foruh, a nice surpise. -wink- 

Ren: I don't have nightmares! Grr!

Marukai: Huh? Why are you conscious? -strangle-  
Yeah! So. Uh. Review!


	2. Meeting in the Mouth of Darkness

Notes:  
Marukai: I does not own Shaman King, but I wish to own Ren in a way. -wink- However, I do own the characters Marukaique, Makena and Makena's True/Pure forms. :D Also, this is my first ever fanfic, so if you do flame me, don't flame me to Hell. t.t

Ren: HEY! No one can ever own me! I am way too powe-** gak!**

Marukai: -strangles- He's just sleeping. :D

"Blahblah" words.  
'_Blahblah' _thoughts.  
blahblah Sentijakan, the universal language of demons from Saturn (how corny, but true.), the Jatiskan (wolf demon)version.

* * *

Chapter 2 : Meeting in the Mouth of Darkness 

Listening to Horo Horo for once, Ren prepared quickly for the upcoming fight. But Ren will always be Ren and have no doubts of his victory.

"I'll probably be against some amateur again, what do I have to worry about?" Ren chuckled, "That Ainu is always doubting me.

Meanwhile, Horo was outside with Yoh trying to find out what happened. Yoh kept reassuring his friend it was nothing to be concerned about, but Horo Horo kept insisting.

"But Yoooh, it was really weird and stuff. I sat there yelling at him and he looked fine then all of a sudden, bam! He sprang up and looked like he was going to cry, seriously!"

"Just leave him alone about it, it's probably nothing or it's probably something. It's none of our business to know unless he tells us." Yoh sat down and laid back, starting at the trees and beyond them the afternoon sky.

Ren burst out of the door ready to leave, but turned to growl at his hypocrite friend who was nothing but dressed and fed.

"Grr, what is taking you so long, stupid Ainu," Ren muttered out, cursed him some words in Chinese, then walked off.

"What was that, big-hair boy?" Horo yelped, but gave up and grabbed a few things, rushing to keep up behind his friends. While they were ahead, Ryu and Manta poked at Ren for informmation of his dream

"So short one, may Ryu ask what plagued your sleep causing you to sweat a sea of fear?"

Ren tried to stay silent, for he himself did not know what had caused it. "No, but maybe this fight ought to shed some light upon it," He said, guessing to get them off his back.

It was a bit of a journey to their destination, but luckily for them Horo Horo did not catch up to ruin the soft, peaceful mood. The 'arena' was beautiful, green upon green stretching out for miles with lush, vivid flowers of every color surrounding them. Ren took this as an oppritunity to clear his mind. Nightmares would only cause problems in a fight. He closed his eyes half way, then fully staring at the sky. Yoh noticed, and started to wonder if the Ainu was right - Ren was acting a bit strange.

The others noticed Silva arriving, and Ren's eyes opened from his clearity state, glaring.

"Erm..." Silva cleared his throat, "this may seem a bit odd to you, but allow me to speak first. Your opponent is a newer shaman, but has shown incredible potential. However, they have requested to only fight one of you," Silva turned toward Ren, who simply laughed.

"So all these new shamans think they can take me? I want to see them try."

Silva sighed, "Well your opponent should be here any moment... their name is Junik Marun I believe, and they don't talk much."

"What's with all this 'they', is it a he or she?" Yoh sighed boredly, a bit disappointed.

"They did not wish to reveal that."

"Probably because they have something to hide..." The Ainu boy laughed under his breath, until a sharp leaf cut him across the cheek. It wasn't even windy. "Er, hey? What the hell?" Horo started to shout his head off, while everyone hushed to hear footsteps approaching.

When the figure cleared into view, they saw a person with a size similar to theirs, possibly beign their age. The hair was white, the front half was spiked in a wild manner while the back was separated into 5 thick strands clamped by gold bands. A mask split down the center with one side black, one side white. A panel of gray fabric covered their torso front and back. The only words spoken were by the hand, a simple wave 'hello'.

Ren felt his stomach lurch, making him feel sick beyond reason. _'What the hell? What's going on... erk...'_ A sharp pain struck him through his chest, and he gripped his heart. _'Argh... this is the same pain from before...in my dream.' _He looked at the shaman and growled, having a feeling they had something to do with this. The Tao's glare pierced through the wolfen, eyeless mask placing bright blue eyes into a widened lock.

The shaman mumbled something quietly, being inaudible to everyone around. "...it's him..." Junik thought to themself a way to be separated from the other shaman with the Tao. "A void will work simple enough..."

Ren struggled to his feet and shouted acrossed the green.

"Let's get this started then!" This guardian spirit appeared beside him, prepared for the worst.

The Marun simply nodded, a wide grin hidden behind the mask.

Ren simply charged while Junik stayed still, summoning a white wolf head around her hand and forearm, glowing with an arua that shocked the Tao. He slowed down a bit for a defensive side to think.

_'What's with that aura? ...it seems so familar.'_ He searched his mind for an answer, only coming to his dream. Stopping he watched Junik bring forth a large sword surrounding itself with the sameaura. The shaman whispered what seem to be a chant, but Tao Ren could only focus on the last two sylables spoken with a dry voice.

"...kaique..."

"What?"

A few moments later, the Tao and Marun were surrounded by a dark void, causing Ren to shiver in fear of his memory.

_'I need to see behind that mask'_

The fearful Tao looked around, using his senses to try to locate his opponent. He heard gentle footsteps approaching and turned toward its source.

"Just show youself, I know who you are," Running forward, he swung out his weapon and struck something, hoping he didn't really hurt his opponent too bad, it would be too easy.

A light glowed, showing both of their faces in a multi-color aura. The hidden shaman's mask broke in half right along the center line between the two colors.

"Hah, you got me." A soft voice giggled.

Ren was stunned, "Wha-? You're a girl?"

Yeah, I am. Junik isn't my name either," She grinned, ignoring the shocked Tao staring at her. "My real name is Makena Criundae... uhh... are you ok?" She waved her hands in front of his eyes.

"Huh? Uh.. hi!" Ren's face turned red as he felt embarrassed of being caught off guard. Makena started to poke at him, giggling the whole time.

"You look like a cherry!"

"That's NOT funny!" Ren shouted, turning even redder.

Outside, Yoh and Horo thought something was defintly wrong, but the others thought nothing of it. Horo Horo had to be funny and make a 'joke'.

"What if that Junik character is a girl, and is like... you know," He started making kissing noises but was stopped when Lyserg's hand connected with his head.

* * *

A/N: Woo, ok. Second chapter which I spent an hour last night and like 2 hours during school to write. It sucks when your friends try to read it before it's done. ..;; I changed my mind on reviews, 10 for a 3rd, and 14-15 for some goodness in that chapter when I attempt to write it tonight. 

Ren: Uh... rawr?

Marukai: LESS AWAKING! -strangles-

Oh,

Mr Gasparutti - Fat people don't count. XD  
Single and lovin it - I uh... noticed that. I fixed it. I must have been typing it fast and didn't see right away. :o


	3. The Gate of Memories

Chapter 3 : The Gate of Memories

"Alright, I bet by now your silly friends are concerned why this is taking so long," The revealed Criundae smirked, "How should this end?"

By now Tao Ren had calmed himself down, "Well, me being the victor no matter what."

"Hmm, fine." Makena shrugged, laughing on the inside. _'He needs to be knocked off his high horse.'_

Those were the last words spoken, not long before the two shaman clashed weapons. Ren was giving his all, giving the newcomer no doubts of not holding back. They fought for several minutes before Makena thought it was enough.

_"I hope this works right for once,"_ She growled in her head.

She clasped her hands together, rolling her ring fingers over each other, crossed the middle and index to 'V's, and her thumbs to an 'X'. Makena whispered a prepation chant. She thought of how dumb dispells worked, but had to do it anyways.

"Daspeiraii Korsen - incalia!(1)" she shouted as Ren leaped toward her, a white glow surrounded her hand seal as she kicked him hard enough to boot him from the void. Makena decided the darkness served its purpose and sent it to collasping, grabbing her mask and jumping out after the Tao.

"You served your purpose, thank you..." The Criundae told the Dark spirits inside of her. Fixing the mask quickly and putting it on, she held the grounded Tao with her sword close to his neck.

"Hah, you got me."

"Don't quote me."

"But it's true."

"No matter.."

Ren sighed, realizing he had been defeated but was more concerned with this stranger killing him after being so nice. _'The dream, the voice changed... to a bark?'_

Silva hesitantly ended their match, leaving the group a bit stunned.

"Big-hair lost?" Horo Horo couldn't believe his eyes. Sure, they saw him be flung from the mini-arena with a lot of force, but didn't think that could have been the end.

While everyone was still recovering from the shock, the white haired shaman helped her new friend up. Ren couldn't help his blushing, and he hadn't a clue what was going on, but he liked it. Makena leaned her head close to his ear, and her heartbeat began to speed up to a school girl's and she held back her blushes. The whole time she hated the feeling, and believed so hard she didn't have any interest to Ren.

"There's something you need to know, it's uh.." She didn't feel right coming out of her safe shell.

"What is it?"

"I uh... I'm not a shaman. No where even near it."

"Wait what? But how can this be? You coul-..."

She cut him off, "That doesn't mean I'm not something.. Ren.. have you had any odd nightmares involving white wolves?"

Ren couldn't believe his ears, thinking over how she could have known. Suddenly he felt sick, simply nodding, fearing the girl's truth. _'She can't be that, can she?'_

Makena held her breath and bit her lip, wishing it hadn't been so long since _then_.  
"That was me," She paused, not wanting to do this.

_'Just tell him already, sheesh Makena.'_

_'Grr, shut up Marukaique! I don't need backseat thoughts.'_

"I'm a demon..."

Ren's sickness seemed to get worse all at once, bringing the Tao to his knees and making him almost cry. Makena kneeled in front of him, shook her head and wiped away his small tears.

_'Damnit.. why did I have to be so late to stop this?'_

_'This is your fault, you know.'_

_'Shut up already!'_

_'At least you got rid of some of the curse... you know? Calm down Makena, some things happen.'_

_'I know that, but I feel weak for not being able to cure it all... especially the effects.'_

_'That's not the whole story is it?'_

"Tao Ren," She stood up, feeling unsafe. Green eyes that had been following her for over 7 years now appeared again, seeing through her disguise. "I have to leave, I'm sorry." She took off her mask and kissed Ren on the cheek before jumping off only leaving her mask behind.

* * *

As Makena ran through the treetops trying to flee from her preditors, she had only one thing at all on her mind. 

"Ren...", Speaking aloud, the one think she regretted the most.

Her thoughts forced her off guard, where one of the green eyes pounced from the shadows, snagging her to the ground instantly. In that moment, she went unconscious and was trapped in a dreaded memory which she refused to ever sleep because of.

Flashback-

"Makena, you've been so ignorant for so long, we can't allow you any longer to do so. Look even at what you've done to your poor Marukaique, his fur is gray and bloody with your sins. What happened to the beautiful white one we used to see all the time?"

"Feran... no."

5 years after the icident with the Tao family, many other families were raided and slaughtered. Each time it was the same, a huge white wolf demon by the name of Marukaique was the cause. The council of High Demons decided to put her back into her place and sent Feran, the only demon of Nature to have a direct connection with every possible natural being alive or even _dead_.

"You can't..."

"Yes, I can." a smiling gleam with teeth each as large as miniature van shown. "Think about it, you'll have 50 years to straighten yourself out."

"You can't Feran... because I won't let you," A pair of blood red eyes shining brightly jumped out of the shade. "I might as well die trying to defend myself, that's the honorable way, isn't it?" a canine smirk appeared across the much smaller demon's face.

"Foolish, but still honorable. Why can't you just accept death with open arms?" the dragon roared, flying toward the Marukai(2) claws bearing and slashed the wolf out of comission. However, Makena wasn't the type to give up so easily and pushed her best and only friend, Marukaique not to as well. They were both injured very badly though.

Feran simply sighed, "Why must you pretend to be so strong? This could be say, a present for you."

The gravely injured Criundae was puzzled, "What in the world do you mean, 'present'?"

* * *

(1) - Literally, "Dispell Curse: Enslavement"  
(2) - The term to combine both Makena and Marukaique into one person! Also used in Jatiskan history (which is gonna be asplained in meh manga) as a hero, oddly long before Makena was even born. 


End file.
